The present invention relates generally to the control of body weight of mammals including animals and humans, and more particularly to materials identified herein as modulators of weight, and to the diagnostic and therapeutic uses to which such modulators may be put.
Obesity, defined as an excess of body fat relative to lean body mass, is associated with important psychological and medical morbidities, the latter including hypertension, elevated blood lipids, and Type II or non-insulin-dependent diabetes melitis (NIDDM). There are 6-10 million individuals with NIDDM in the U.S., including 18% of the population of 65 years of age (Harris et al., 1987). Approximately 45% of males and 70% of females with NIDDM are obese, and their diabetes is substantially improved or eliminated by weight reduction (Harris, 1991). As described below, both obesity and NIDDM are strongly heritable, though the predisposing genes have not been identified. The molecular genetic basis of these metabolically related disorders is an important, poorly understood problem.
The assimilation, storage, and utilization of nutrient energy constitute a complex homeostatic system central to survival of metazoa. Among land-dwelling mammals, storage in adipose tissue of large quantities of metabolic fuel as triglycerides is crucial for surviving periods of food deprivation. The need to maintain a fixed level of energy stores without continual alterations in the size and shape of the organism requires the achievement of a balance between energy intake and expenditure. However, the molecular mechanisms that regulate energy balance remain to be elucidated. The isolation of molecules that transduce nutritional information and control energy balance will be critical to an understanding of the regulation of body weight in health and disease.
An individual""s level of adiposity is, to a large extent, genetically determined. Examination of the concordance rates of body weight and adiposity amongst mono- and dizygous twins or adoptees and their biological parents have suggested that the heritability of obesity (0.4-0.8) exceeds that of many other traits commonly thought to have a substantial genetic component, such as schizophrenia, alcoholism, and atherosclerosis (Stunkard et al., 1990). Familial similarities in rates of energy expenditure have also been reported (Bogardus et al., 1986). Genetic analysis in geographically delimited populations has suggested that a relatively small number of genes may account for the 30%-50% of variance in body composition (Moll et al., 1991). However, none of the genes responsible for obesity in the general population have been genetically mapped to a definite chromosomal location.
Rodent models of obesity include seven apparently single-gene mutations. The most intensively studied mousse obesity mutations are the ob (obese) and db (diabetes) genes. When present on the same genetic strain background, ob and db result in indistinguishable metabolic and behavioral phenotypes, suggesting that these genes may function in the same physiologic pathway (Coleman, 1978). Mice homozygous for either mutation are hyperphagic and hypometabolic, leading to an obese phenotype that is notable at one month of age. The weight of these animals tends to stabilize at 60-70 g (compared with 30-35 g in control mice). ob and db animals manifest a myriad of other hormonal and metabolic changes that have made it difficult to identify the primary defect attributable to the mutation (Bray et al., 1989).
Each of the rodent obesity models is accompanied by alterations in carbohydrate metabolism resembling those in Type II diabetes in man. In some cases, the severity of the diabetes depends in part on the background mouse strain (Leiter, 1989). For both ob and db, congenic C57BL/Ks mice develop a severe diabetes with ultimate xcex2 cell necrosis and islet atrophy, resulting in a relative insulinopenia. Conversely, congenic C57BL/6J ob and db mice develop a transient insulin- resistant diabetes that is eventually compensated by xcex2 cell hypertrophy resembling human Type II diabetes.
The phenotype of ob and db mice resembles human obesity in ways other than the development of diabetesxe2x80x94the mutant mice eat more and expend less energy than do lean controls (as do obese humans). This phenotype is also quite similar to that seen in animals with lesions of the ventromedial hypothalamus, which suggests that both mutations may interfere with the ability to properly integrate or respond to nutritional information within the central nervous system. Support for this hypothesis comes from the results of parabiosis experiments (Coleman, 1973) that suggest ob mice are deficient in a circulating satiety factor and that db mice are resistant to the effects of the ob factor (possibly due to an ob receptor defect). These experiments have led to the conclusion that obesity in these mutant mice may result from different defects in an afferent loop and/or integrative center of the postulated feedback mechanism that controls body composition.
Using molecular and classical genetic markers, the ob and db genes have been mapped to proximal chromosome 6 and midchromosome 4, respectively (Bahary et al., 1990; Friedman et al., 1991b). In both cases, the mutations map to regions of the mouse genome that are syntonic with human, suggesting that, if there are human homologs of ob and db, they are likely to map, respectively, to human chromosomes 7q and 1p. Defects in the db gene may result in obesity in other mammalian species: in genetic crosses between Zucker falfa rats and Brown Norway +/+ rats, the fa mutation (rat chromosome 5) is flanked by the same loci that flank db in mouse (Truett et al., 1991).
Because of the myriad factors that seem to impact body weight, it is difficult to speculate as to which of these factors, and more particularly, which homeostatic mechanism is actually primarily determinative. Nonetheless, the apparent connection between the ob gene and the extent and characteristics of obesity have prompted the further investigation and elucidation that is reflected by the present application. It is the identification of the sequence of the gene and corresponding peptide materials, to which the present invention following below directs itself.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the instant invention. Full citations of references cited by author and year are found at the end of the specification.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention relates to the elucidation and discovery of nucleotide sequences, and proteins putatively expressed by such nucleic acids or degenerate variations thereof, that demonstrate the ability to participate in the control of mammalian body weight. The nucleotide sequences in object are believed to represent the genes corresponding to the murine and human ob gene, that is postulated to play a critical role in the regulation of body weight and adiposity. Preliminary data, presented herein, suggests that the polypeptide product of the gene in question functions as a hormone.
In a first instance, the modulators of the present invention comprise nucleic acid molecules, including recombinant DNA molecules or cloned genes, or degenerate variants thereof, which encode polypeptides themselves serving as modulators of weight control as hereinafter defined, or conserved variants or fragments thereof, which polypeptides possess amino acid sequences such as set forth in FIG. 3 (SEQ ID NO: 2), FIG. 4 (SEQ ID NO: 4), FIG. 5 (SEQ ID NO: 5) and FIG. 6 (SEQ ID NO: 6). In specific embodiments, amino acid sequences for two variants of murine and human ob polypeptides are provided. Both polypeptides are found in a form with glutamine 49 deleted, which may result from mRNA splicing.
The nucleic acid molecules, recombinant DNA molecules, or cloned genes, may have the nucleotide sequences or may be complementary to DNA sequences shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) and FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO: 3). Accordingly, the present invention also relates to the identification of a gene having a nucleotide sequence selected from the sequences of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) and FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO: 3) herein, and degenerate variants, allelic variations, and like cognate molecules.
A nucleic acid molecule of the invention can be DNA or RNA, including synthetic variants thereof having phosphate or phosphate analog, e.g., thiophosphate, bonds. Both single stranded and double stranded sequences are contemplated herein.
The present invention further provides nucleic acid molecules for use as molecular probes, or as primers for polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification, i.e., synthetic or natural oligonucleotides having a sequence corresponding to a portion of the sequences shown in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) and FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO: 3). In particular, the invention contemplates a nucleic acid molecule having at least about 10 nucleotides, wherein a sequence of the nucleic acid molecule corresponds to a nucleotide sequence of the same number of nucleotides in the nucleotide sequences of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1) or FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO: 3), or a sequence complementary thereto. More preferably, the nucleic acid sequence of the molecule has at least 15 nucleotides. Most preferably, the nucleic acid sequence has at least 20 nucleotides. In an embodiment of the invention in which the oligonucleotide is a probe, the oligonucleotide is detectably labeled, e.g., with a radionuclide (such as 32P), or an enzyme.
In further aspects, the present invention provides a cloning vector, which comprises the nucleic acids of the invention; and a bacterial, insect, or a mammalian expression vector, which comprises the nucleic acid molecules of the invention, operatively associated with an expression control sequence. Accordingly, the invention further relates to a bacterial cell or a mammalian transfected or transformed with an appropriate expression vector, and correspondingly, to the use of the above mentioned constructs in the preparation of the modulators of the invention.
All of the foregoing materials are to be considered herein as modulators of body weight and fat composition, and as such, may be used in a variety of contexts. Specifically, the invention contemplates both diagnostic and therapeutic applications, as well as certain agricultural applications, all contingent upon the use of the modulators defined herein, including both nucleic acid molecules and peptides. Moreover, the modulation of body weight carries specific therapeutic implications and benefits, in that conditions where either obesity or, conversely, cachexia represent undesired bodily conditions, can be remedied by the administration of one or more of the modulators of the present invention.
Thus, a method for modulating body weight of a mammal is proposed that comprises controlling the expression of the protein encoded by a nucleic acid having nucleotide sequence selected from the sequence of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO: 1), the sequence of FIG. 2 (SEQ ID NO: 3) and degenerate and allelic variants thereof. Such control may be effected by the introduction of the nucleotides in question by gene therapy into fat cells of the patient or host to control or reduce obesity. Conversely, the preparation and administration of antagonists to the nucleotides, such as anti-sense molecules, would be indicated and pursued in the instance where conditions involving excessive weight loss, such as anorexia nervosa, cancer, or AIDS are present and under treatment. Such constructs would be introduced in similar fashion to the nucleotides, directly into fat cells to effect such changes.
Correspondingly, the proteins defined by FIGS. 3, 4, 5, and 6 (SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 5, and SEQ ID NO: 6), conserved variants, active fragments thereof, and cognate small molecules could be formulated for direct administration for therapeutic purposes, to effect reduction or control of excessive body fat or weight gain. Correspondingly, antibodies and other antagonists to the stated protein materials could be prepared and similarly administered to achieve the converse effect. Accordingly, the invention is advantageously directed to a pharmaceutical composition comprising an ob polypeptide of the invention, or alternatively an antagonist thereof, in an admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
The diagnostic uses of the present nucleotides and corresponding peptides extend to the use of the nucleotides to identify further mutations of allelic variations thereof, so as to develop a repertoire of active nucleotide materials useful in both diagnostic and therapeutic applications. In particular, both homozygous and heterozygous mutations of the nucleotides in question could be prepared that would be postulated to more precisely quantitate the condition of patients, to determine the at-risk potential of individuals with regard to obesity. Specifically, heterozygous mutations are presently viewed as associated with mild to moderate obesity, while homozygous mutations would be associated with a more pronounced and severe obese condition. Corresponding DNA testing could then be conducted utilizing the aforementioned ascertained materials as benchmarks, to facilitate an accurate long term prognosis for particular tendencies, so as to be able to prescribe changes in either dietary or other personal habits, or direct therapeutic intervention, to avert such conditions.
The diagnostic utility of the present invention extends to methods for measuring the presence and extent of the modulators of the invention in cellular samples or extracts taken from test subjects, so that both the encoded nucleotide (RNA) and or the levels of protein in such test samples could be ascertained. Given that the increased activity of the nucleotide and presence of the resulting protein reflect the capability of the subject to inhibit obesity, the physician reviewing such results in an obese subject would determine that a factor other than dysfunction with respect to the presence and activity of the nucleotides of the present invention is a cause of the obese condition. Conversely, depressed levels of the nucleotide and or the expressed protein would suggest that such levels must be increased to treat such obese condition, and an appropriate therapeutic regimen could then be implemented.
Further, the nucleotides discovered and presented in FIGS. 1 and 2 represent cDNA in which, as stated briefly above, is useful in the measurement of corresponding RNA. Likewise, recombinant protein material corresponding to the polypeptides of FIGS. 3 and 4 may be prepared and appropriately labeled, for use, for example, in radioimmunoassays, for example, for the purpose of measuring fat and or plasma levels of the ob protein.
The invention further directs itself recombinant DNA molecules comprising the DNA sequences of FIGS. 1 and 2, which molecules are in a further embodiment operatively linked to an expression control sequence. Suitable expression control sequences may be selected from among those presently and generally available and in use. The invention further extends to probes prepared from the sequences of FIG. 1 or 2 and to hosts transformed with recombinant DNA molecules prepared in accordance with the present invention.
Yet further, the present invention contemplates not only the identification of the nucleotides and corresponding proteins presented herein, but the elucidation of the receptor to such materials. In such context, the polypeptides of FIGS. 3, 4, 5, and/or 6 could be prepared and utilized to screen an appropriate expression library to isolate active receptors. The receptor could thereafter be cloned, and the receptor alone or in conjunction with the ligand could thereafter be utilized to screen for small molecules that may possess like activity to the modulators herein.
Yet further, the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions that include certain of the modulators hereof, preferably the polypeptides whose sequences are presented in SEQ ID NO: 2, SEQ ID NO: 4, SEQ ID NO: 5 and SEQ ID NO: 6, their antibodies, corresponding small molecules exhibiting either antagonism or mimicry, or active fragments prepared in formulations for a variety of modes of administration, where such therapy is appropriate. Such formulations would include pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, or other adjuvants as needed, and would be prepared in effective dosage ranges to be determined by the clinician or the physician in each instance.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide modulators of body weight as defined herein in purified form, that exhibit certain characteristics and activities associated with control and variation of adiposity and fat content of mammals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods for the detection and measurement of the modulators of weight control as set forth herein, as a means of the effective diagnosis and monitoring of pathological conditions wherein the variation in level of such modulators is or may be a characterizing feature.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and associated assay system for the screening of substances, such as drugs, agents and the like, that are potentially effective to either mimic or inhibit the activity of the modulators of the invention in mammals.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for the treatment of mammals to control body weight and fat content in mammals, and or to treat certain of the pathological conditions of which abnormal depression or elevation of body weight is a characterizing feature.
It is a still further object of the present invention to prepare genetic constructs for use in genetic therapeutic protocols and or pharmaceutical compositions for comparable therapeutic methods, which comprise or are based upon one or more of the modulators, binding partners, or agents that may control their production, or that may mimic or antagonize their activities.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the ensuing description which proceeds with reference to the following illustrative drawings.